A Second Prince?
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: When someone from Vegeta's past reappears and once again tries to kill him, the prince is too afraid to stand and fight. It's up to Goku and a childhood friend of the prince to knock some sence into him.
1. Chapter 1

This is my own story. I do not own any of the characters in the story but Val, Mika, Sunrise, and Coge. It is shorter then the other one so it will be done soon.

* * *

_"... Vegeta ..."_

He called this name, he couldn't forget it.

_"Why were you chosen... Over me?"_

He couldn't forget the name, he hated it. A man, drifting in a vast void. He had lost it all. His home, his father, his people... his title.

_"... You were born second... I was older, born 8 years before, born to lead them all... and yet... YOU were entitled with it."_

All he had left was a spaceship, his pride, and his desire for revenge. He was determined to take it back.

_"This is all your fault..."_

He opened his eyes.

_"Because you were born with a stronger power level."_

Though close to death, anger and hatred were all he could feel.

_"I'll show them... I'll show them all. Especially our father."_

His hatred grew...

_"I will... I will find you... I will find you and kill you."_

He saw a planet through the window of his ship. A blue, white and green planet. Earth. He was not just a man, but a saiyan. But he was not just a saiyan. He was in fact... the second prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiaotzu: "Please Vegeta. You're the only one who will train me seriously." 

Goku: "I-I don't know Chiaotzu I mean, Vegeta's not exactly used to training someone else."

Vegeta: "What do you mean 'I not used to training someone else'?"

Chiaotzu; a young Emperor, Goku; the strongest saiyan alive and hero of Earth, and Vegeta; the temperamental, wild and untamed spirited saiyan prince. The three were standing just outside of Kame House, home to Goku's old teacher Master Roshi and to his childhood friend Krillin and his family. This was Vegeta's first time at Kame House, in fact he didn't even know there was a house in the middle of the ocean.

Chiaotzu: "Come on Vegeta. It might help Tien forgive you."

Chiaotzu was the very close friend and training companion of Tien, but Tien hated Vegeta's guts. Chiaotzu was asking Vegeta to train him, so that he could get stronger in order to help Tien get stronger.

Goku: "Chiaotzu, why don't I train you."

Chiaotzu: "I'm sorry Goku, but I'm your friend so you won't train me seriously. Vegeta is the only one who doesn't know me that well, is just as strong as you, and he can transform into animals. Besides you said it yourself, Vegeta is better at training seriously."

Goku: "I said that?"

Chiaotzu: "Yes you did."

Vegeta: "Back to the subject, Chiaotzu, are you sure you want me to train you?"

Chiaotzu: "I'm sure."

Vegeta: "And you're sure that Tien won't find out? Because if he found out that I was training you, he would skin me alive."

Goku: "Ain't that the truth. Remember Chiaotzu, Tien still hasn't forgiven Vegeta."

When Vegeta first arrived on earth, he was evil. Chiaotzu gave up his life to save Tien and Tien was killed trying to avenge Chiaotzu. But for the past year, Vegeta had been trying to gain Tien's forgiveness. Goku had been telling Tien that it was Nappa that really killed him and Chiaotzu. Vegeta was happy that Chiaotzu had forgiven him, but that made Tien even madder at Vegeta.

Goku: "Vegeta, you might as well. Like Chiaotzu said this might help Tien forgive you."

Vegeta looked at Goku, then at Chiaotzu. He then looked away, deep in thought. After some time, Vegeta finally made his decision.

Vegeta: "Alright I'll do it."

Chiaotzu smiled with joy. He couldn't believe that Vegeta said yes. Getting up on all fours, Vegeta walked to the edge of the beach.

Vegeta: "Kakarot how long can you keep Tien from finding out?"

Goku: "You're serious about this then?"

Vegeta turned around and looked at Goku with his trademark raised eyebrows and smile. He was serious about this.

Goku: "I can give you... lets see... two months at least."

Vegeta: "That will do, get on Chiaotzu."

Vegeta walked up to Chiaotzu and laid down with his stomach toutching the warm sand.

Chiaotzu: "What?"

Vegeta: "Climb-on-my-back."

Chiaotzu climbed on Vegeta's back but as the saiyan started to get up, he started to fall off. Vegeta, feeling Chiaotzu sliding off on his left, shifted his weight to the right and Chiaotzu regained his possion on the princes back.

Vegeta: "Just sqeeze your legs to hold on and grab abit of my hair."

Chiaotzu did as he was told and he could no longer feel himself slipping.

Goku: "Come back and visit once in a while."

Vegeta: "We intend to."

Goku watched as Vegeta began to walk off but then something came to mind.

Goku: "Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped right at the edge of the water but he didn't turn around.

Goku: "You do know that you'll have to tell Tien about this eventually."

Vegeta: "I know."

Goku: "What are you going to say?"

Vegeta: "I'll just tell him the truth but I'll also tell him this..."

Goku watched as Vegeta turned around to look strait at him with a smile. Krillin came around the corner of Kame House and saw Goku smileing. Vegeta, the prince of saiyan flew off to the south and Krillin walked up to Goku.

Krillin: "What did Vegeta say?"

Goku: "He said 'Who better to train an emperor, then a prince himself.'."


	3. Chapter 3

With Chiaotzu on his back, Vegeta flew to the south. He had to go slow however, because Chiaotzu was not yet strong enough to hold on tight enough for him to go at his preferred speed. 

Chiaotzu: "Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Hmm."

Chiaotzu: "Where are we going?"

Vegeta: "Heh. I know a good place where we can train that doesn't have any innocent people around. Well except for the local raptor clan."

Chiaotzu: "RAPTOR!"

Vegeta burst out laughing. Chiaotzu had no idea.

Chiaotzu: "What's so funny?"

Vegeta: "Don't worry Chiaotzu."

Chiaotzu: "Don't worry? What do you mean?"

Vegeta: "You'll see. Now hold on. I'm not used to landing with a passenger."

Chiaotzu held on as tight as he could. As the ground grew closer, Vegeta lifted his arms out in front of him but there was a problem. He was landing to fast.

Vegeta: "Oh boy. Chiaotzu jump off now."

Chiaotzu jumped and landed on a bush while Vegeta landed and rolled across the dirt.

Vegeta: "Ok we are staying on the ground."

Chiaotzu stood up and laughed. But then the bushes behind him rustled. He turned around just in time to see a shadow pass by quickly. There was something here besides them.

Chiaotzu: "Vegeta!?"

Vegeta however wasn't listening. He got up on his feet and shook the dust off of him. It was then that he heard a noise. Chiaotzu grew nervous fast since he had just learned that there are Raptors around here. But Vegeta however was calm or more or less ready for something to happen.

Vegeta: " (whispering) Oh no. (yelling) If you do what I think your about to do I swear I'll..."

Before he could finish, Vegeta was struck on his side. Chiaotzu turned around immediately.

Chiaotzu: "VEGETA!!"

Vegeta: "It's alright Chiaotzu."

It was then that Chiaotzu noticed something . It was a raptor alright but not just a raptor. It was a white raptor with a cream colored back from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail as well as on it's legs.

Vegeta: "Oh so you want to fight huh Sunrise."

Sunrise: "What do you think?"

Chiaotzu was surprised. Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans was rustling around with a RAPTOR.

Vegeta: "Hold on Sunrise hold on. I was going to go and find you but since you just slamed into me, I won't have to."

Sunrise: "What do you need?"

Vegeta didn't say a word. He just held up his right hand at Sunrise, signaling him to be quiet. Chiaotzu was surprised to see Vegeta walking over to him and then behind him. Pushing Chiaotzu with his head, Vegeta pushed the emporer to the raptor.

Vegeta: "Chiaotzu. I want you to meet Sunrise. He will be helping me out in your training."


	4. Chapter 4

The white raptor Sunrise, who met and became friends with Vegeta almost 3 years ago, is not like other raptors. Unlike other raptors, Sunrise hates the taste and smell of a raptors normal diet. What he eats are fruits, fish and an occasional insect. There is also the fact that he can speak human language and his obvious white body.

**(Flashback)**  
An outcast in his old pack, Sunrise wondered around the old abandoned military complex where he grew up, alone and nameless. It was in that complex where he met Vegeta. After getting separated from his friends, Vegeta found himself trapped with a tunnel full of active electric wires and 2 raptors of the complex. Seeing 2 of his old pack mates, Sunrise decided that he was this mans only hope. He jumped down and grabbed this man, then jumped with all of his strength to the nearest ledge out of the raptors reach. Safe with this strange white raptor, Vegeta asks this raptor why he did what he did. Sunrise tells Vegeta everything and when Vegeta looks out a broken window, watching the sun as it begins to rise, he looks at this raptor. The saiyan sees how the rising suns golden glow shines on the white body of this raptor and the name comes to him. Being that he and this raptor were now friends, he gives it the name Sunrise as a reminder of the moment they became friends. But the newly named raptor soon became afraid. Sunrise knew Vegeta had other friends somewhere and he was afraid of what they would do when they see him. But Vegeta reassured him that nothing was going to happen, telling him that his friend Goku would accept him at the very mention of him rescuing Vegeta. Sunrise hoped Vegeta was telling the truth and he was. When Vegeta was reunited with the others he told Goku everything about Sunrise right away, and Goku asked Sunrise to join them on their quest to keep Earth safe. The raptor was overjoyed. He now had friends and he was soon given a home south of West City, Vegeta's home.  
**(End Flashback)**

A month has passed and Chiaotzu's training was making very good progress, better then what Vegeta expected. Chiaotzu was now as strong as Tien himself and he was quickly surpassing him. In his own amazement, Vegeta was getting stronger as well. But lately the saiyan prince has been feeling nervous, as if something was coming for him. Then one day...

Chiaotzu: "Hmm. Vegeta why did you stop?"

Sunrise: "Vegeta?"

It came.

Chiaotzu: "Hey look up there."

Cutting through the sky was a space pod, the very type in witch Vegeta used to use to travel from planet to planet long ago. The three watched it as it landed not far from where they were. In the east, Goku had seen the spaceship land in the area near Vegeta's energy signal. He was hoping that Vegeta was getting Chiaotzu, Sunrise and himself as far away as they could right now. There had not been a rainstorm in the area for a while and the explosion from the impact could easily cause a fire. Worried and curious, Goku flew to the spaceship as fast as he could. Back at their training area, Vegeta, Chiaotzu and Sunrise discovered almost immediately that they needed to get out of the forest and fast. It was on fire.

Chiaotzu: "Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Run!"

With no time to spar Chiaotzu climbed onto Vegeta's back and with Sunrise right behind him, the prince ran east as fast as his legs could go. Heading east Vegeta was looking to get upwind of the fire, but he had underestimated at how dry the forest was and the fire quickly caught up. On his way to the spaceship Goku was joined by his son Gohan, Piccolo and Yamcha.

Gohan: "Dad, we just heard. A fire has started where Vegeta and Chiaotzu are."

Goku: "I know. I'm heading to a spaceship that landed there. That's what caused the fire."

Piccolo: "A spaceship!?"

Goku: "Yeah. The kind Vegeta and I came in."

Yamcha: "Oh boy."

Goku: "Listen. I want the three of you to find Vegeta. He should still be somewhere near here with Chiaotzu."

Yamcha: "Then why doesn't he just fly?"

Goku didn't answer Yamcha. Gohan looked at his father and it came to him.

Gohan: "Sunrise."

Goku: "Vegeta would never leave Sunrise behind. That's why I want you three to find them and help them. I'll see to the spaceship and whatever is in it."

Piccolo, Yamcha and Gohan: "Right."

With that, the three of them flew off after Vegeta's energy signal and goku continued to head for the spaceship unaware of what was inside it.


	5. Chapter 5

The fire had caught up with Vegeta's group. With fire on each side, Vegeta could not go the way he wanted. 

Vegeta: "Sunrise! Do you know of another up hill area?"

Sunrise: "I'm sorry to say that this is the only up hill area."

Vegeta growled. It was then that they heard a cracking noise. A tree, covered in flames, fell to the ground in front of them blocking their only way out. Vegeta turned around to see the fire close behind them. They were trapped.

Chiaotzu: "We're trapped!"

As the fire closed in from all sides Vegeta, as a last ditch effort to call for help, gave out a loud and long howl. He was answered. Vegeta stopped when he heard Sunrise yell but turned around only to see him gone. Then he could no longer feel Chiaotzu on his back. Then without warning, he felt himself being picked up and lifted into the air. He watched as the ground beneath him grew smaller, then he looked up.

Vegeta: "Huh Gohan?!"

Gohan: "Good grief Vegeta. Do you know how heavy you are?"

Vegeta chuckled and looked around him. Yamcha had Chiaotzu and Piccolo had Sunrise.

Gohan: "My dad asked us to find you while he checked out the spaceship."

Yamcha: "Gohan, let's head for Capsule Corp. That's probably where Goku's going to look for us first."

Gohan: "Yeah."

All six of them headed strait for Capsule Corp. Meanwhile, Goku had just arrived at the crash site when he felt Gohan's group had found Vegeta's. He was very much relieved. It was then that it started to rain.

Goku: "Good timing."

Walking over to the crater Goku saw the pod was still in one piece, witch wasn't surprising since these things only make crash landings. Goku hopped down into the crater and to the pod. He looked inside and saw a man with a very low life force signal. With his bare hands, Goku pried the door open and saw a horrific yet shocking sight. He was covered in scars. A scar over his left eye, on his nose, three scars on the right side of his neck, half of his right ear was missing and scars on his arms. He had a very profound widows peak like Vegeta's only a single strand of hair fell over his face, almost like Gohan's.

Goku: "He looks almost exactly like Vegeta!"

Goku reached inside and pulled him out. Placing two fingers on his forehead, Goku used his Instant Transmission move. Taking both him and this stranger back to Capsule Corp. He got there before Gohan's group and quickly looked for Bulma. Sensing that someone maybe hurt Dende had gone to Capsule Corp. and met Goku there with Bulma.

Goku: "Oh good, I was going to go get you but it looks like I don't need to. Can you heal this guy?"

Dende: "Sure thing Goku."

Dende was using his powers to heal the man when Goku noticed that he had a tail.

Goku: "A saiyan?!"

Dende finished and the saiyan opened his eyes.

Goku: "Hey there, you alright?"

Without saying a word, the saiyan got up. He looked at Bulma, then at Dende and finally at Goku.

Goku: "Well can you tell us your name at least."

Before the saiyan ever said a thing Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Sunrise, Chiaotzu and Vegeta came in the room followed by Vegeta's son, Trunks, Goku's second son Goten and his wife ChiChi.

Goku: "Hey good to see you, Sunrise and Chiaotzu are ok."

Vegeta: "Thanks to your son we are. So what did you find at the spaceship?"

Goku: "Yeah a saiyan believe it or not but he won't tell us his name. In fact he hasn't said anything at all."

Goku pointed to the saiyan and all eyes fell on him.

Trunks: "He looks just like you dad. Huh? Dad what's wrong?"

All eyes then feel on Vegeta. To Goku's shock, Vegeta just stood there frozen and shacking with fear in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Goku: "Vegeta?" 

At the mention of Vegeta's name the unknown saiyan looked at him instantly. A smile formed across his face but not the kind that meant happiness, it was the kind that Goku had seen on all of his enemies faces. One of pure evil.

Vegeta: "It... It... It's you!"

Val the saboron, a species of felines that evolved next to the saiyans, and her daughter Mika walked into the room just then. When Val saw Vegeta shacking in fear, it was then that she herself started shacking. As the saiyan started to approach Vegeta however, she jumped in-between them.

Val: "YOU SON OF A... YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!!!"

_"Humph. Sorry to disappoint you Saboron."_

Val took a swipe at the saiyan with her paw but missed. The saiyan just laughed at her.

Val: "Everyone, leave now. Goku get Vegeta out of here right now."

Everyone left right away. They knew better then to disobey Val when she was angry. Everyone but Goku that is.

Val: "What are you doing Goku get Vegeta out of here now."

Goku: "But why?"

Before Val could answer, the saiyan ran passed her and landed a punch right in Vegeta's gut. Vegeta coughed and then fell to the ground while holding his stomach.

Goku: "Oh no Vegeta!"

The saiyan chuckled and whispered to him.

_"We'll settle our little affair once I get all of my strength back."_

With that, the saiyan left. Val, who grew up along side him, ran to Vegeta and Goku did the same.

Goku: "Val who was that?"

The saboron sighed. The others had heard all of the noise and came running back. They stayed quiet however, knowing they would get an explanation soon.

Val: "That saiyans name is Coge. He is a merciless fighter and cold-hearted murderer. But he's not just any saiyan. He's the older brother of Vegeta."

Goku: "What?"

Everyone gasped and stared at Vegeta.

Val: "Coge was 8 years old and the prince of the saiyans when Vegeta was born. Normally the second child of the king would be killed right way, but Vegeta was an extremely rare exception. You see he was born with a power level that was even higher then his fathers and a king was always the strongest of a race. With his new sons power even higher then his own Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, reassigned the title of prince and heir to the thrown to Vegeta."

Goku: "So since Vegeta was born with a higher power level, he was declared as the new prince?"

Val: "Yes and that made Coge an outcast instantly. Ever since then Coge has done nothing but to try and kill Vegeta so he can prove that he is better then him. By doing so, Coge has made numerous attacks on him. The scars on his face and arms were all made by Vegeta, but the ones on his neck, back and thigh were made by me. I'm the one who also bit off half of his right ear. But nothing seemed to stop him. But then Frieza destroyed our home planet and that was the last I've seen of Coge. But Coge's hatred over Vegeta has caused Vegeta to fear him. I'm afraid to say that when you brought Coge here Goku, you may have helped Vegeta realize his worst nightmare."

Goku looked down at Vegeta full of gilt. He never wanted to hurt Vegeta in any way. If only he had known.

Val: "If only Vegeta could realize that he is now stronger then Coge."


	7. Chapter 7

Goku looked at Val and then at Vegeta who was still lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Goku replayed Val's words in his mine over and over.

"If only Vegeta could realize that he is now stronger then Coge."

He couldn't understand why Vegeta couldn't see that. Goku couldn't hold back his anger at Vegeta's behavior.

Goku: "Vegeta get up... now."

Vegeta didn't move. All he did was open his right eye and looked at Goku.

Goku: "Get up Vegeta."

Still Vegeta did nothing.

Goku: "I SAID GET UP!"

When Vegeta still didn't get up Goku grabbed his friends shirt and pulled him up.

Goku: "Listen Vegeta. You can't let this fear over Coge control you."

Vegeta: "Shut up Kakarot. You wouldn't understand."

Goku: "In case you've forgotten Vegeta, I HAVE A BROTHER AND HE TRIED TO KILL ME TOO!"

Vegeta: "HE'S DEAD KAKAROT!"

As Goku and Vegeta argued, the others looked on. This was something they hadn't seen from these two in a while. Then Goku said something that everyone was shocked to here.

Goku: "VEGETA YOU ARE ACTING JUST LIKE WHAT YOU DISLIKE THE MOST, A WEAK MINDED FOOL!"

Everyone gasped and Vegeta stared at Goku with wide and shocked eyes. He could not believe that Goku had said that. Goku looked at the others and then at Vegeta. As Vegeta began to back away, Goku realized what he had said and covered his mouth in disbelief.

Bulma: "Goku how could you."

Goku removed his hand from his mouth and was trying to explain to Vegeta.

Goku: "Vegeta I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean that."

Goku tried to reach out to Vegeta but the prince snapped at him. Goku fell to the ground and watched Vegeta run off.

Goku: "Vegeta!"

Gohan: "Dad go after him!"

But Goku didn't move.

Goku: "What's the point Gohan, I'll never catch him. He's just to fast."

Val: "But I can. Goku look after Mika, I'll be back with Vegeta soon."

Vegeta could run faster on four legs then Goku could fly. But while growing up along side Vegeta, Val had learned of ways to keep up with Vegeta for a short time. So Val ran off after Vegeta. Even though he was nowhere to be seen, she had a feeling of where she would find him. The rain had stopped and night covered the the earth. The stars shined brightly and the moon glowed royally. Val was only relieved that Bulma had removed Coge's tail while Dende was healing him. The last thing they needed right now was Coge running around in his giant ape form. Val arrived at the Rocky Area and sure enough, there was Vegeta laying on one of the sandstone ledges looking at his reflection in a puddle. The Rocky Area was the place where he and Goku first fought so to Vegeta, this place holds allot of memories.

Vegeta: "Please Val. Leave me alone."

Val didn't listen. Instead she just quietly sat down beside him like she always did when he was in this state. The saboron looked up at the starry sky and remembered how she and Vegeta used to wrestle under them when they were kids. Val couldn't help but chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

Take note that Mika is a baby right now so she has to talk babyish.

* * *

Val: "Remember how we would always sneak off at night and have a sparing match when we couldn't sleep Vegeta?"

Vegeta lifted his head up and looked at Val.

Val: "Because I'll never forget how pissed your father was each time we came back all beaten up."

Vegeta chuckled and smiled.

Vegeta: "Yeah and my father always gave us a lecture each time."

Val: "Now THOSE always put me to sleep."

They both laughed. Their best memories were of ones when they were in trouble, witch was nearly all the time with Val and Vegeta. But their laughing stopped as Val tried to consult with the prince.

Val: "Vegeta, Goku didn't mean what he said. It was an accident."

Vegeta: "Hmph. Living definition of watching what you say."

Val: "But he is right in a way. You were acting abit like a fool."

Vegeta: "How?"

Val: "Well for starters you ran off in the dead of night when there is a person who will kill you at a moments notice on the lose."

Vegeta: "Good point."

Val: "Vegeta. Goku is right. You can't let your fear of Coge control you. You have to do something about him now before he gets the chance to attack your family."

Vegeta looked back at the puddle.

Vegeta: "How can I? Did you sence his power level? He's as strong as Kakarot now."

Val didn't reply. Instead she groaned.

Vegeta: "You did sence his strength right?"

Val: "Ooooohhhhh... uh? To be honest, no."

Vegeta sighed and Val scratched her ear with a guilty smile on her face.

Val: "You know, Coge maybe as strong as Goku but if my memory is correct, you are smarter."

Vegeta: "What?"

Val: "You cannot defeat Coge alone. But maybe the new guy can."

Vegeta was confused. What did she mean by 'new guy'? Then...

"Mommy, Wncwle Veeta!"

Running toward Val and Vegeta as fast as her little legs could go was Mika, Val's 2 year old daughter. The thing with saborons is that they live as long as saiyans.

Val: "Mika it's pronounced Vegeta, and I thought I told Goku to watch you until I came back. You shouldn't be out here alone, your too young."

Mika: "But mommy that bad man wou welled at is attackwing Wncwle Gokwu and the othwers wight now."

Val: "What!?"

Vegeta immediately got up and hurried over to Mika.

Mika: "Wncwle Gokwu towld me to go fwind wou wight away."

Vegeta couldn't believe that Coge was attacking so soon. It had only been a few hours since he left Capsule Corp. How could he have regained his full power so quickly. Suddenly all he could think about were Trunks and Bulma. Brother or not, Vegeta wasn't going to let anything happen to his family. As Vegeta ran passed Val and Mika, Val yelled out to him.

Val: "Hurry Vegeta and remember what I said."


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Capsule Corp. Coge was advancing toward an injured Goku.

Goku: "Why are you doing this?"

All Goku could think of was how Coge was a monster in a saiyan body. But without warning, Coge stopped.

Coge: "That idiotic saboron probably told you everything by now, but I'm going to tell you what really happened to me."

Coge slammed Goku back down to the ground and held him there. He looked up at the others who were all trapped behind some makeshift bars that Coge had made. Then he looked down and back at Goku.

Coge: "Listen closely."

**(Flashback)**

King Vegeta: "Coge, you will one day hold the fate of our inter race in your hands my son."

Coge: "I'll do my best to make the Saiyans the supreme race and rulers of the universe father."

King Vegeta smiled at his son who stood proudly at his side. A large male saboron came in the room. He was light brown with gray paws, muzzle and underlining of his belly. He was missing the tip of his tail, 5 scars stretched across his face and his black mane was huge. He was King Vegeta's loyal comrade in battle.

Old Male Saboron: "You summoned me your majesty."

King Vegeta: "Ah Volt my old friend."

The saborons name was Volt and he was the strongest saboron alive as well as their ruler. All saiyans born of royal blood as well as the saiyans born with a superior level to witch they fight along side and/or guard the royal family have a saboron that is just as strong or close to their strength and near their age assigned to them as their partners at birth. It was a tradition that was started after a saiyan and a saboron, who hated each other to death, teamed up to defeat an enemy that was slaughtering their inter race. Coge however was not assigned a saboron companion. When Coge was born, there were no saborons that were near his strength and age available.

Volt: "It is good to see you again my friend."

King Vegeta: "Indeed. I hear you have a cub now."

Volt: "Yes. A daughter, born just now."

King Vegeta: "Ah and what is her name?"

Volt: "I have named her Val and she is as strong as me. I hear you also have another child."

King Vegeta: "Yes I do. He was born at the same time today as your daughter and he is way I have sent for you."

Volt: "I already know what you want me to do."

King Vegeta: "Good. Then let's get this over with."

Just as Volt and King Vegeta started off to the delivery room, the head doctor came in exhausted from running.

Doctor: "My lord, please pardon my sudden intrusion by there is something you must hear about your new born son!"

King Vegeta: "What is it?"

Doctor: "Your majesty, his power level! It surpasses our own right now!"

King Vegeta could not believe what he heard. The king hurried to the delivery room with Volt and Coge right behind him. They arrived and immediately located the infant pod that held the kings new son. Wires that were attached from a machine that was to examine and calculate an infants power level were still attached to him.

Doctor: "In all my years, I have never seen a child born with that high of a power level."

Volt: "Not to mention one that was a dead look alike to his father."

The machine flashed the power level of the baby and the king read it. It was indeed higher then his own.


	10. Chapter 10

King Vegeta leaned against the pod, trying to decide what to do. This was something he had to think about carefully. Even though it is stated that all other children of the king that are born after the first heir are to be killed immediately to prevent competition for the title as heir to the thrown, King Vegeta could not just destroy a baby that had a power level that surpassed his own. The baby opened his eyes and immediately locks them on to the king. He smiled and waved his curled fingered hand at the king. King Vegeta looked at his second son in complete amazement.

Volt: "He knows who his father is already and he's only 2 minutes old."

The infant than waved at Coge who just gave him an angry look.

King Vegeta: "Doctor, could you have someone take Coge to the training room."

Doctor: "Yes sir."

Another saiyan came and took Coge to the training room. Volt stayed behind with his comrade. He knew that the king was going to make a hard decision.

Volt: "Vegeta."

King Vegeta looked at Volt with a smile on his face.

King Vegeta: "Volt. I've changed my mind."

Volt: "I understand. After all it's not ever day that a saiyan is born with that high of a power level and intelligence. But what about Coge?"

King Vegeta: "Leave him to me. Volt, since my new son is stronger then me, why don't we assign your daughter to him."

Volt: "Of course Vegeta."

King Vegeta: "Doctor, make the arrangements."

Doctor: "I need a name for him first."

King Vegeta looked at his baby son. He looked so much like himself except with hair that stuck out over his forehead. Then it came to him. He looked at the infant and smiled.

King Vegeta: "Since you are now the heir of Planet Vegeta, it is only fitting that you have the name Vegeta as well."

Doctor: "Alright, I'll make the arrangements for Prince Vegeta to be assigned with the saboron known as Val."

**(End Flashback)**

Coge: "Ever since that day, my father had completely ignored my presence except for each time I attacked Vegeta. But each time, that saboron got in my way so I'm going to deal with her after I kill Vegeta."

Goku: "Vegeta won't let you win."

Coge burst out laughing.

Coge: "Oh and what's horse-boy going to do?"

Goku's eyes widened is shock. How did he know?

Goku: "How do you..."

Coge: "Know about his horse form? I too can transform into animals. We are after all brothers, but I prefer a more powerful animal."

Goku: "Like what?"

Coge leaned down and whispered in Goku's ear. Goku gasped and Coge pulled himself up. Meanwhile, Vegeta was just entering West City as storm clouds started to cover the sky. Flashes of light streaked across the clouds and thunder shock the earth as rain began to pour once again. But there was something different about this storm. The last one didn't have thunder and lightning. He didn't know why, but memories of his life here on earth kept appearing in Vegeta's mind. All of his memories from when he first came to earth up to the end of the fight against Majin Buu. As the storm grew more violent, Vegeta passed a store he recognized. He was almost at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta: Hang on Kakarot I'm almost there, keep stalling Coge.

Lightning streaked across the sky one after another. Thunder roared louder and louder. The rain came down more violently then before. The wind blew against Vegeta with great power. The storm was getting worse by the minute. It was violent and roared with power that Vegeta had never seen in a storm before. This was no ordinary storm he thought and indeed it wasn't.

Vegeta: Why do I have this feeling like I'm going to die soon?

It was more like an omen.


	11. Chapter 11

Coge: "Well I think it's time to end this."

Goku watched in horror as Coge slowly lifted up his right arm. He couldn't move and his fight with Coge earlier drained all of his strength.

Coge: "I'll make this a quick death since it was you who killed Frieza and kept Vegeta alive all this time for me."

No one could help Goku.

Coge: "Good bye Super Saiyan."

The others yelled as Coge started to swing his hand down on Goku. Goku closed his eyes awaiting for the end. A flash of lightning filled the room with light and all went silent. Goku opened his eyes to discover that Coge had stopped only inches from his chest. With an evil smile and his sharp teeth glinting, Coge slowly began to turn his head around to look over his shoulder.

Coge: "You're just in time."

Goku managed to squirm himself up and he gasped in fear and disbelief at what he saw. The others just as shocked. Standing in the door way on all fours, dripping wet and trying to catch his breath was Vegeta. Another flash of light filled the room as Vegeta slowly began to walk over to Coge. Coge began to walk over to Vegeta as well but both of them stopped at the middle of the room.

Coge: "It's too cramped in here. Why don't we go outside were there is plenty of room for us to fight."

Vegeta: "You first."

Coge walked passed Vegeta and Vegeta followed him. When they both were out of sight, Goku struggled to get up. He hurried over to his friends and managed to release them, but he then tried to go after Vegeta.

Krillin: "Goku take it easy. You're still weak from that fight."

Goku: "I have to warn Vegeta."

Tien: "But why?"

Goku: "He doesn't know that Coge can transform into a Spinosaurus."

Outside the storm raged on. Coge laughed as the lightning flashed again and again. Vegeta growled at him, but he couldn't shack the feeling that he was going to die in this fight.

Coge: "I've waited so long."

Vegeta: "It's not too late to stop."

Coge stopped laughing.

Coge: "What did you say?"

Vegeta: "I know what you're going threw. For many years I was obsessed with my revenge over Kakarot. But I accepted the fact that I would never succeed when it nearly destroyed me."

Coge looked at Vegeta carefully. After a few seconds however he burst out laughing. Vegeta was stunned.

Coge: "Do you honestly think that? You were nearly destroyed because you are a weakling."

Vegeta: "What?"

Coge: "Face it. The only reason you're still alive because you've had someone to fight for you. In fact your friend Kakarot was fighting for you earlier and look what happened to the great saiyan who killed Frieza."

Vegeta: "I will defeat you!"

Coge: "We'll see about that."

A flash of lightning shot across the sky as Coge charged toward Vegeta. Vegeta knelt down and roared as Coge leaped into the air. Val and Mika arrived at the far end of the street and Goku came outside with the others behind him just in time. The battle between the royal brothers has begun.


	12. Chapter 12

We're reaching the end of the sotry.

* * *

Coge landed on Vegeta. Vegeta pushed Coge off and lunged at him with his teeth glaring. Goku knew first hand from their fights that Vegeta had sharper teeth and small fangs. Vegeta had told him that it was a result from his animal transformation ability just like his walking on all fours ability. But he was worried. If Coge has the same power, then he would also have the abilities as Vegeta.

Goten: "It's ok dad, I know Trunks' dad. He's as strong as you."

Goku: "No Goten. Vegeta is powerful I'll give him that, but Coge is using his brute strength. Vegeta's strength lies in his abilities. If they were using energy waves or something he would easily gain the advantage. But they're using their brute strength and Vegeta's only advantage there is his stamina."

Vegeta and Coge kept swiping their hands and snapping their teeth at one another. They were at the top of a building and dangerously close to the storm. Coge grabbed his brother and tried to pick him up but Vegeta rolled his body and threw Coge off.

Goku: "I can't help Vegeta this time."

Vegeta rammed Coge in the side with his head while using his body for extra force.

Goku: "He's on his own."

Coge turned around and sunk his teeth into Vegeta's neck. Vegeta yelled out in pain and threw his body into Coge's countless times, trying to get Coge off. He thrust his head up and finally got Coge's grip loosened enough for him to slip off. But Coge slashed time and time again at Vegeta who continued to back up. Vegeta felt his foot reach the edge and took his eyes off of Coge to glance back. A flash off lightning tore across the sky next to them and Vegeta glanced back at his brother too little too late. Coge slashed Vegeta's chest open and watched as his younger brother fell over the edge. Vegeta could hear his friends and family cry out his name as he landed on the ground. Jumping from ledge to ledge, Coge hurried to Vegeta laughing as though he had won. He landed next to the injured saiyan who looked up at him with hateful yet dying eyes.

Coge: "Well I must say you were tougher then you looked. But now it's time I ended this."

Vegeta watched in confusion as Coge backed up and began to glow. Vegeta instantly knew what was happening. Coge was transforming.

Coge: "You should feel honored Vegeta. For I've obtained an animal form that is so rare and powerful that it makes a T-Rex look like a Raptor."

Coge glowed brightly and his energy swirled around him. Lightning flashed as his body began to change. It grew bigger and bigger. Long arms, legs, snout and tail began to murf. The last thing to form was a tall spine. When the glow faded, Coge roared out. Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. The creature was dark red with black all around . A gold spine glistened off of the lightning as it flashed on. Coge was a Spinosaurus and leaned down at Vegeta.

Coge: "Now it's time for you to die."

But Vegeta chuckled weakly as he struggled to get on his feet. Coge grew angry. Why was he laughing when he was about to die.

Vegeta: "I'm sorry to disappiont you brother but I've obtained a new form as well."

Coge: "What?!"

Vegeta continued to laugh. Now he knew what Val meant.

Vegeta: "Yeah but it's still new, not even Kakarot has seen it. Only Val."

Vegeta began to glow as he finally got to his feet and his own energy swirled around him.

Vegeta: "Thank some experiment hungry scientists for this."

Vegeta's body was than covered in the glowing light and began to change as well. It grew bigger and bigger. Long arms, legs, snout and tail began to murf. Spikes on his neck burst forth. His hands grew four fingers, each with long claws. The last thing to form was a tall spine. The glow faded and there he stood. Dark brown with black and two different shades of green spots. Thik gray armor streched from his chin to the end of his tail as well as his arms. Tan colored lines streched from the end of his snout, down his legs and to the end of his tail. His spine had green and gold stripes from end to end. Red and orange dimonds seemed to hold the spine up and his feet were the same tan color. A small blue line ran on top of his armor that ran under him. Seven gray spikes with black tips on his neck rose into the air. Vegeta was now a Spinosaurus as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Goku: "How long has he had that form Val?!"

Val: "7 years. A year after Cell."

Goku and the rest of the Z Gang stood in amazement. Coge wasn't the only one who had a Spinosaurus form. Blood from his wound slowly ran down Vegeta's chest as he stood facing his brother. Coge snarled at his brother in hatred.

Coge: "How dare you."

Coge slammed his foot into the ground with anger and roar at the top of his lungs.

Coge: "I'll see to it that you die as miserably as our father did!"

Vegeta only responded with a growl. Coge lunged at him and rammed his head into Vegeta's chest. The younger brother let out a roar of pain as he sank his claws into Coge's neck and tossed him over his head. The older brother landed on his back, breaking his sail in half. The second he got up however, Coge was struck by Vegeta's tail. Vegeta swung his tail and knocked Coge off his feet, then he brought it down on top of Coge's side slamming him down to the ground. But Coge grabbed hold of his brothers tail and held on as he stood up. The older brother than threw Vegeta with all his might. Vegeta managed to stop himself in time to turn around and see Coge charging an attack in his mouth. There was but only one option left, and it was one that Vegeta was hoping he would never have to use. But there was no other way. Whirling his body around, Vegeta dug his feet into the ground and slowly straitened his back up while keeping his head pointing down. Coge unleashed his attack strait at Vegeta thinking that he was going to win. He was surprised however when Vegeta pulled his head up and unleashed his own attack. Vegeta's attack ripped through Coge's and hit its mark. Coge fell backwards as Vegeta's attack died. Coge's body turned back into it's normal form and Vegeta turned back into his normal form as well. He collapsed on the ground exhausted, injured and weak. It was a miracle that he could keep his eyes open. That attack took all of his strength witch is why he didn't want to use it, but it appeared to Vegeta that Coge has had enough.

Goku: "It's over."

Krillin: "Uh Goku, I think you spoke to soon."

No one could believe their eyes as they watched Coge stand up on all fours. But he was struggling witch meant that he was at his limit. Vegeta however was not getting up. He was too tired and his wounds were too great.

Coge: "Looks like I'll win this fight after all."

Goku: "I don't think so."

Goku ran in-between Coge and Vegeta while the others surrounded him. They weren't letting him go.

Coge: "What's going on?"

Goku: "We're not letting you get away."

Gohan: "Not after everything you've done."

They all closed in on Coge. He was to tired and weak to fly, and they knew that.

Piccolo: "The one thing about friends is..."

Yamcha: "They're always by your side..."

Chiaotzu: "And willing to fight to the death."

Sunrise: "Even if they know they could die..."

Krillin: "They'll still stand up..."

Gohan: "And face the challenge head on."

Dende: "That's what friends do for each other."

Coge looked around himself in a panic. For once in his life he was afraid.

Val: "This is the end Coge."

Goku grabbed Coge's shirt and picked him up off the ground ready to strike.

Goku: "No body hurts my friends."

Goku yelled as he started his punch and Coge shut his eyes, but then...

"Kakarot STOP!"


	14. Chapter 14

"KAKAROT STOP!"

Goku stopped his attack that very second with only inches felt between him and Coge. Coge snapped open his eyes and stared at Goku. The other all gasped. Goku turned to find Vegeta trying his hardest to walk. He fell to the ground once again, only a few feet away completely exhausted.

Vegeta: "Kakarot... please... show him... mercy."

Goku was speechless. Was Vegeta really telling him let Coge, the one who has tried for so many years to kill him go?

Goku: "Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Please Kakarot... let him go."

It was deja vu. A long time ago Goku begged Krillin to spare Vegeta's life, now Vegeta was begging Goku to spare Coge's life.

Goku: "But Vegeta why...a-a-after all he's done?"

Vegeta: "Because I understand why he did all of this. He just wanted to prove to everyone, especially our father, that he was worthy of being the prince. I never asked to be the prince, it was all our fathers decision and Coge just wanted to show him that he was wrong in his choice."

Goku: "But.."

Vegeta: "Please Kakarot, I did the same thing as well not too long ago remember? After you defeated me all those years ago, all I wanted to do was defeat you no matter what it took. Don't you remember?"

Goku thought back. Vegeta was right. After Goku won their fight on earth, all Vegeta could think about really was defeating him. Vegeta didn't care how, all he wanted to do was prove to everyone that he was stronger than Goku. It wasn't until their fight with Majin Buu that Vegeta stopped wanting his revenge. It was then that he and Vegeta became best friends. Goku looked back at Vegeta who was smiling at him and sitting up on his elbows.

Vegeta: "You once told me that everyone deserves a second chance. I didn't understand you then but now I do."

Goku looked on at Vegeta. Then, he looked up at the sky as the rain started to die. The clouds above separated and the warm light from the sun broke through. It lit up in a circle around Goku, Vegeta and the others.

Vegeta: "Do it for me Kakarot, besides if I can change, then maybe he can too after all..."

Goku smiled at him. He was proud in a way that Vegeta was trying to get him to spare Coge's life.

Vegeta: "He is my brother."

Goku looked back at Coge and then lowered him to the ground. Goku walked over to Vegeta and the others followed behind him. Everyone tended to Vegeta's wounds and congratulated him on choosing to let Coge go. None of them even noticed that the fight had stopped next to a gorge just outside West City. As he looked on, Coge grew more and more angry.

Coge: "This fight isn't over."

Vegeta and the others all turned to Coge as he roared and lunged for Vegeta. All of a sudden, Coge was grabbed and fell into the gorge with Chiaotzu.

Tien: "Chiaotzu!"

Goku: "Chiaotzu!"

Coge and Chiaotzu broke apart as they tumbled further on down the gorge. Even though his muscles were sore, the wound on his chest was still bleeding and that he barely had enough strength left to grip onto the rocks, Vegeta jumped down into the gorge after them.

Vegeta: "Chiaotzu!"

Coge fell over a ledge. He dug his fingers into the rock and hung over a ragging river that was born from the storm only minutes ago. Chiaotzu however managed to grab hold of the rocks before he fell over the same ledge.


	15. Chapter 15

Well this is it, the end of the story. Call me a sap, but I really like the ending. I hope you've enjoyed it.

* * *

Chiaotzu: "Coge give me your hand."

Coge swiped at Chiaotzu's out stretched arm and missed. His grip loosened but he once again dug his fingers into the rock. It was no use though, for the rain had made the rocks slippery and Coge could feel himself loosing his hold on the rock. Chiaotzu tried once again to help Coge but it was no use. A heart stopping yell filled the air as Coge plunged into the rapid waters below. Chiaotzu watched in horror as he lost site of the saiyan under the fast current. He turned around when he heard some rocks come lose.

Vegeta: "Chiaotzu."

Vegeta was standing on the ledge just above Chiaotzu with his arm held out.

Chiaotzu: "I'm sorry Vegeta, I tried."

Vegeta: "I know."

Chiaotzu held out his hand and Vegeta's hand closed around it. A few minutes later, Vegeta climbed over the top of the gorge and back to the others with Chiaotzu holding on tightly to his torn shirt. The others cheered as Chiaotzu hopped off and ran to Tien and as Vegeta limped over to Goku and Dende. The prince fell into Goku's arms completely drained and Dende didn't waste any time on healing Vegeta.

Dende: "I can heal him Goku but that wound on his chest is going to leave a scar no matter what."

Goku: "That's ok. It'll just add to his already impressive collection."

Vegeta: "I'm still conscious Kakarot."

Goku laughed as well as the others but they stopped as Tien came up. Dende finished healing Vegeta and the saiyan prince stood up on all fours looking at Tien. Goku, Sunrise, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Val and the others all looked on nervously as Vegeta and Tien stared at each other. Then to their amazement, Tien smiled.

Tien: "Vegeta."

Chiaotzu started to smile. Tien had finally forgiven Vegeta.

Tien: "I was wrong. You belong here."

With that Tien held out his hand. Vegeta stood up on two legs and took Tien's hand. Everyone couldn't contain their happiness, Tien's hatred toward Vegeta was finally over. As the sun shined over all of West City, Goku and his friends helped everyone out in repairing the damage that Coge and Vegeta's fight had caused. While they worked on the repairs, Vegeta learned somethin very interesting. It turned out that Tien had figured out why Chiaotzu was missing three weeks after Vegeta agreed to train Chiaotzu. With the help of the Z Gang, the city was repaired and back to its normal self in just a few weeks. Val continued to try and get her daughter, Mika, to say the words correctly like all parents. Bulma and Chi Chi were, as always, trying to get Trunks and Goten to do what they were told. Videl continued with her training, and dating, with Gohan. Thanks to Vegeta's training, Chiaotzu got his wish. He was able to help Tien get stronger and stronger. Sunrise went back to his home and with the help of the other animals, the forest came alive once again. Goku worked with Vegeta for several weeks, helping the prince on learning how to control his Spinosaurus form. Vegeta didn't mind that the scar was visible to everyone. To him, it was to remind him of how he finally faced his fear. But what about Coge? After the river settled back to its calm state Goku, Vegeta and the others all searched for his body up and down the river. But there was no sign of him anywhere.

Krillin: "Should we be celebrating I mean what if Coge is alive?"

Goku: "I don't think we need to worry. It won't be so easy for him to attack us now that we know his abilities."

Vegeta: "And if he does come back and does attack us, he'll have more then just me to contend with. Right Kakarot?"

Goku: "Yeah."

As Goku, Vegeta and Krillin stood at the top of Capsule Corp. with the sun shined down on everything under it. All of a sudden, Val roared with pride from the ground. Vegeta followed her with a roar of his own. Goku followed Vegeta and the others followed them. They either roared if they had the ability or yelled at the top of their lungs witch seemed to echo for miles. Vegeta heard a whisper in the wind as it gently blew around him. He smiled, knowing that what ever it threw at him he had friends and a family that would stand by him as the circle of life continued its never ending cycle.

"Well done my son."

The End


End file.
